zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Jerrin
Jerrin is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. She is a Sheikah scholar of ancient history who researches shrines at the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab in the Deep Akkala region. She is a former student of Purah whom later became the assistant and eventual wife of Robbie and mother of their son Granté. Biography Background In Robbie's Memoirs, it is revealed that Jerrin was originally sent by Impa to Akkala when Robbie was 90 years old to assist him in his research while sending Symin to replace her as Purah's assistant. She proved to be a brilliant assistant who allowed him to automate the process of crafting ancient equipment and was able to modify the "Ancient Oven" named Cherry so she could speak Hylian flawlessly. Robbie was so impressed by her that the two eventually fell in love and married despite being half-century apart in age. However during their marriage, Jerrin became jealous of Cherry despite being a machine as Robbie had named it after his first love. Recognizing his wife's feelings, Robbie and her decided to restore the Ancient Oven to its original mechanical way of speaking and Robbie no longer referred to it as Cherry to placate his wife. Eventually the two had a baby boy they named Granté, and lived in the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab peacefully as a happy family. Unfortunately it was only a temporary peace as Princess Zelda did her best to contain Calamity Ganon. Eventually their son grew up and left home to journey the world, leaving his mother and father to their work. Robbie wanted to send their son to study under Purah at the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab like his mother had, but Purah told him not to send anyone causing her and Robbie to wonder what could have happened as they where unaware that Purah had reverted to a six year old child after an experimental de-aging Rune went too far. Granté did not share his mother's bias towards Cherry as he often relit the Furnace that powers her as his mother refused to. Granté developed an interest in studying rare Armor which became his subject of research though Jerrin apparently wished for him to takeover her Shrine research. After Granté left home, Robbie had no one to light the Furnace as Jerrin continued to refuse to due to her jealousy of Cherry. She also hoped Granté would return home and takeover her research though this may be her dealing with symptoms of Empty Nest Syndrome. Hylian Champion Returns If Link visits the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab before receiving the Side Quest "Robbie's Research" from Purah after taking her picture during the "Locked Mementos" Quest, he will find Cherry barely functional due to lose of power and finds no sign of either Jerrin or Robbie. Once the side quest is received, Link can visit the lab and talk to Cherry, who can still barely speak, though this triggers Jerrin and Robbie to appear. Robbie asks what he is doing their before vaguely recognizing Link. If Link talks to Jerrin, she reveals she considers him to be suspicious and refuses to talk to him unless he proves he is an acquaintance of Robbie's. After Link proves his identity to Robbie by removing his Armor (Head armor does not apply) and showing Robbie his old battle scars he received as a result of his injuries during the Great Calamity which Robbie saw when the injured Link was trusted to the care of Impa, Purah, and Robbie, Jerrin view of him quickly changes and she friendly towards Link, to the point she even poses while doing an impression of her mentor Dr. Purah, though she admits that it may have been a bit much since they met recently. If Link asks her about Robbie, Jerrin reveals he is the Guardian researcher for the Royal Family of Hyrule and mentions he is her husband despite them being a half-century apart age wise, though claims that it didn't stop them from getting married or having a son whom Link can talk to Jerrin about. Jerrin also reveals that she is an amateur scholar of ancient history and currently has been focusing on studying Shrines, which reminds her about Zuna Kai Shrine on the left eye of Skull Lake. She tells Link to go search the left eye of Skull Lake where the shrine is located though states it is a challenge to get there as it is high up on a stone pillar. She also points out that the right eye of the lake is lower down and that he runs into Kilton, he is on the wrong eye. This results in the Shrine Quest "The Skull's Eye" in which she asks Link to go to the Shrine in Skull Lake, which he can reach through a combination of Paraglider and climbing, if he hasn't already. After he has completed the quest, she jokingly tells him that he doesn't have to tell her anything as she has a magical Sheikah nose implant that gives her a supernatural sense of smell and one sniff can tell her everything he did yesterday and what he ate for dinner last night before revealing she was just joking indicating she may have picked up Purah's habit of playing jokes on people. She notes by his dormant sense of humor things didn't go as smoothly as Link had hoped, though she thanks him for the report and wishes she could give him a reward, but they are short on funding as it is so they can't afford to pay him not even with food or materials, noting that is life in Hyrule. While talking about her son she asks if Link has seen him and if he says he's still a work in progress has she reveals she hopes he can takeover her research once he's done studying Armor. She will also note if Link changes his response to her question regarding her son. Personality Jerrin is apparently a brilliant researcher and extremely capable research assistant. Due to being mentored by Purah she apparently picked up some of Purah's quirks such as her playfulness and perchance for posing though she shares that trait with her husband. However she is slightly more mature and is cautious of outsiders refusing to speak to Link until he proves his identity even apparently dismissing his possession of the Sheikah Slate which she would most certainly recognize as Purah's student before Jerrin Nanna recognized it immediately. Presumably the Yiga Clan weary of strangers and may have feared Link was a Yiga Clansman in disguise a very real threat to them given Robbie's Anti-Calamity armament research being an ideal target for theft or sabotage. However once Link's identity is confirmed she becomes open and friendly recognizing him as the Hylian Champion that Robbie, Purah, and Impa had all been waiting a century to appear. She even leads him to the location of a Shrine that she learned of through her research. She loves her husband Robbie despite the half-century age gap between them. However she has a jealous streak and developed irrational feelings of jealous towards Cherry due to it being named after Robbie's first lovedespite Cherry being a machine both Jerrin and Robbie had worked to create. As Robbie came to rely on Cherry, Jerrin became more jealous and eventually revealed her feelings to Robbie who fixed Cherry's speech back to her original mechanical speech settings. However Jerrin remained jealous of Cherry and refused to light the Furnace that powered her. She also developed a violent habit of throwing things whenever she heard Robbie refer to the Ancient Oven as Cherry. However despite her intense jealousy, she truly loves her husband and son. However she apparently is dismissive of Granté's Armor research preferring he quit and continue her research. However it is possible this is just a sign she is dealing with Empty Nest syndrome due to her son having left home to see the world and study rare armor. She may also wish Granté return home as Hyrule is a dangerous place since the Great Calamity and presumably worries for his safety. Like Purah, she is somewhat vain as she apparently wears makeup to cover-up signs of aging and dislikes Link seeing her when she hasn't had a chance to put her makeup on. However she does admit she's a half-century younger than Robbie who was 90 when they first met. This implies she was in her 40s when they first met though Jerrin does not reveal her current age to Link. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild characters Category:Sheikah